


Facing Desire

by KamiSamaNejiMaki



Series: Facing Demons [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom!Rivaille, Consent, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demons, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Magic, Missionary Position, Not Their First Rodeo, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Service Top, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Trust, because that's actually a tag, bottom!levi, but healthy possesiveness, smut written by an asexual virgin, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki/pseuds/KamiSamaNejiMaki
Summary: After the confession, Rivaille and Eren go off to bed, but Rivaille is woken up in the middle of the night by Eren thrashing about in his sleep.  What is wrong with Eren?  Rivaille is willing to do anything to help.A smutty companion piece to Facing Demons, at fan request.  Can be read as a stand alone piece, but will make a lot more sense in the context of Facing Demons.Facing Demons Summary:A story in which Rivaille is the King of the Shadowlands, a land full of demons responsible for haunting the children of Earth, and Eren is a little shit who refuses to be scared by any demon sent his way. With no other options left, Rivaille is forced to take Eren’s case on himself and Rivaille discovers first hand exactly why no one has been able to scare this child.  Lots of fluff, with a little bit of angst.





	Facing Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after chapter 11 of Facing Demons, so I recommend going back and at least re-reading that one chapter to help orient you to the temporal and spatial positioning of this fic. I hope all you pervs enjoy this smut -- this was one of my most requested follow-ups. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out; I had a lot on my plate the past few months and I had prewritten the majority of Facing Demons when I started publishing it, hence why there was such a long delay. Thank you for being patient with me! Feel free to leave ideas for other companion stories in the comments section. If you enjoy this story, please leave kudos and comments -- I'll be more likely to write more in the near future!
> 
> Fun Fact: I actually prefer Top!Levi/Rivaille and Bottom!Eren but I flipped them because it felt right for this particular fic.  
> Also, Rivaille and Eren don't use protection in this fic, but that's because they have only ever been with each other and are fluid bonded. Please please please do not have unprotected sex (including oral) with a partner unless you both know that you are clean and consent to not using protection (and you don't have to worry about birth control, if that applies). Stay safe!

Eren and Rivaille quickly lose track of how long they are in the bath together, neither wanting to get up and break the quiet atmosphere surrounding them.Eventually though, Eren starts to fall asleep, so Rivaille carefully rinses him off and carries him out of the bath, sitting him down on the edge of the tub to gently dry him off.Rivaille places little kisses all over Eren’s skin as he towels him down, causing Eren to sleepily giggle as his exhaustion catches up to him.Rivaille pauses to roughly dry himself off before scooping Eren up and laying him down in bed, crawling into bed next to him and tucking them both in.As soon as Eren’s head hits the pillow, he’s snoring softly and Rivaille shakes his head good-naturedly as he puts his arm around Eren to hold him close.Before long, Rivaille falls off too, his limbs tangled with Eren’s and his ear listening to the soft beating of Eren’s full heart.

Rivaille is eventually woken from a deep sleep to find Eren squirming and fidgeting beside him, eyes screwed shut and skin unnaturally hot to the touch.Rivaille’s _susurri_ mark glows a bright gold even in the darkness of the room and Rivaille is fully awake in seconds, trying to figure out what’s going on with Eren and what he can do to help.

“Eren?Eren, wake up!Do I need to summon Hanji?”Rivaille shakes Eren, trying to rouse him.

When Eren doesn’t immediately awaken, Rivaille goes to slide out of bed to call for Hanji, only to be stopped by an iron grip on his wrist.Rivaille turns back to face Eren only to be met with golden eyes that burn through him, making his breath catch in his throat.Eren yanks Rivaille back toward him, pulling him back in toward his chest and mouthing at Rivaille’s neck almost feverishly, sending waves of arousal through Rivaille’s body.

“Are you okay?” 

“Don’t go…Need you.”Eren rumbles, his voice rough and low in a way that _does things_ to Rivaille.

“A-Are you sure?Maybe Hanji should—”Rivaille stutters.

“Just you.Nothing else.Stay.”

Rivaille is now _very_ aware of Eren’s erection against his thigh and he swallows hard.

“What do you need, Eren?”

Rivaille can’t ignore the way Eren’s entire body shudders when he says his name.

“I need you.I need all of you — your voice, your attention, your touch. _Please, Rivaille_.”Eren begs and Rivaille knows that he’d do anything for him in a heartbeat.

“You don’t have to ask for those things.I’m already yours, Eren, the same way you’re already mine.Take what you need.”

Eren groans loudly, his teeth nipping lightly at Rivaille’s neck in a way that is sure to leave a mark later before moving his lips up to meet Rivaille’s, demanding and hungry in the way he dominates Rivaille’s mouth.

“Are you sure about that, Rivaille?”Eren pants, pulling away to look Rivaille straight in the eye, straining to keep his hands off Rivaille while they talk.

“What do you mean?”

“That I can take what I need.Because if you let me have my way with you, I will take you and break you into a thousand beautiful pieces that only I can put back together.If you don’t want that, please tell me now and I promise I won’t do anything else.” 

“I am _more_ than okay with that.”Rivaille groans, threading his hands in Eren’s hair and kissing him hard.

Eren moans back into the kiss, pushing the blankets back and rolling over on top of Rivaille to get a better angle.When they finally break the kiss, Eren starts kissing and licking down Rivaille’s torso, whispering “Thank you” and “I love you” as he worships Rivaille’s body with his mouth.Rivaille’s hands fist the sheets as Eren enthusiastically laves at Rivaille’s nipples, slipping his arm underneath the small of Rivaille’s back as it arches off the bed.

“S-shit, that feels good…”Rivaille stutters, covering his face with his arm.

Eren looks up through brown lashes at the blushing victim of his sweet torture, amused at how wrecked Rivaille is already from his ministrations.

“Is it too much?I can go slower, if you’d like?”Eren offers, his voice innocent but his eyes glimmer with sinful suggestion as he drags his tongue around Rivaille’s nipple in a slow circle.

Rivaille squeaks, high pitched and needy, and covers his mouth with his hand to dampen the sound.Eren removes his mouth from Rivaille’s chest, crawling up his body to loom over him, eyes still shimmering gold in the dark of the room. 

“Such pesky hands you have, muffling the sweet sounds you’re making for me.Do I need to do something about that?”Eren chastises gently, his hands sliding up Rivaille’s arms to grab his wrists to press them into the mattress.

Rivaille shakes his head, his eyes momentarily flickering to Eren’s erection before meeting his eyes again, only to be met with Eren’s amused expression, eyebrow raised and smirk creeping into place.

“I understand you’re eager for me to continue, but I need you to use your words, _amica mea_.”

“You don’t have to restrain me; I’ll be good…Besides, I want to touch you too…” 

Eren smiles, tender and genuine, bringing Rivaille’s wrists to his lips one at a time, kissing them gently before putting them back down on the bed in favor of tangling his fingers in Rivaille’s hair, lightly scratching and sending shivers down his spine as he kisses him, lips slow and simmering in lust.Rivaille reciprocates, closing his eyes and drowning in the sweet sensation of being taken care of.Eventually, Eren’s lips wander away, kissing down his jaw as his fingers wrap around one of Rivaille’s horns, pulling his head to the side to bare his neck.Rivaille shudders but doesn’t otherwise react as Eren mouths at his neck hungrily, whining submissively when Eren bites down on his throat, just barely deep enough to draw blood and make a mark that will last for days.Eren kisses and licks at the bite, soothing the sting with his tongue, replacing the pain with sweet pleasure.

“F-fuck, Eren…”Rivaille breathes, wanting to touch Eren but struggling to get his hand to do what he wants it to through the thick haze of arousal settling in on his mind. 

Eren notices though, taking Rivaille’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers and putting his forehead to Rivaille’s, lips centimeters apart and breathing the same air.Eren’s gold eyes falter, taking on a more chartreuse shade as he gazes down at Rivaille.

“Damn, you’re so fucking sexy, trusting me so much.F-fuck…”Eren chokes, overwrought with emotion.

“Eren?”Rivaille asks, sobering up, but is quickly silenced by Eren’s lips on his again, dampness alighting on his cheeks.Rivaille removes one of his hands from Eren’s to cup his cheek, wiping at his tears even as their lips move in harmony.

“Hey, look at me.What’s wrong, love?”Rivaille asks tenderly.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.”Eren breathes, trying to suck in slow, deep breaths of cool air.

“Then why are you crying?”

“I just…You’re just so fucking amazing.You were so vulnerable just now and you put all of your trust in me to not to hurt you and I can’t even begin to express how much that means to me, you know?”

“Shhh…That’s no reason to cry, _puella_.I’ve trusted you for a long time — with my body, with my power, and with my heart.”Rivaille whispers, kissing each of Eren’s forehead softly.

“I know, I just can’t help it!My heart almost hurts; it is threatening to burst with all of my adoration for you.”Eren sniffles.

“Me too, sweetness.Me too.But let me distract you from that — let’s dry your tears and let’s turn fucking amazing into amazing fucking, yes?”Rivaille winks cheekily.

“Oh my god!”Eren exclaims, dissolving into laughter and kissing Rivaille some more once he’s caught his breath.

Rivaille grinds his erection up against Eren’s, reminding him of just how hard he is.Eren’s hands slide down Rivaille’s sides to his hips and then to his thighs, grabbing them and sitting back to settle Rivaille’s legs on his shoulders.Eren shifts his focus to one leg, mouthing at the inside of Rivaille’s thigh and sucking dark hickeys as he makes his way closer and closer to the true prize between Rivaille’s legs.By now, Rivaille can barely take his eyes off Eren, his dick twitching occasionally as he takes in the erotic sight of Eren between his legs, his once again gold eyes playful and dangerous, like a predator that has captured its prey.

When Eren reaches the juncture of Rivaille’s hip and thigh, he makes one last mark before bending down to lick the tip of Rivaille’s penis, the tip of his tongue probing Rivaille’s slit to gather up all of the pre-ejaculate that had pearled up in Rivaille’s desire.The sudden gesture has Rivaille moaning embarrassingly loud, but he stops himself before he can cover his mouth with his hand.Eren, eyes burning sharp and focused, notices the restraint and smiles at him, kissing Rivaille’s painfully hard cock as a reward before sitting back on his heels, turning his head to the side to give Rivaille’s other thigh the same treatment.Rivaille groans, thoroughly frustrated, albeit happily, and allows himself to be subjected to the same delicious torture as before. 

This time, however, when Eren has finished marking up Rivaille’s thigh, he sits back momentarily to reposition Rivaille’s legs on his shoulders before straight up bending Rivaille in half, his knees nearly touching the bed on either side of his head.Eren scoots back and allows Rivaille’s thighs to now rest on his shoulders as he gropes Rivaille’s ass, spreading his cheeks to reveal his pink hole.Eren’s eyes pin Rivaille in place as he tongues over his pucker slowly, igniting Rivaille’s nerves from the inside and making him take a shuddering gasp.

“Oh my— Eren, fuck!”

Eren licks at Rivaille’s hole several more times, making Rivaille tremble with need, progressively adding more force until his tongue slithers inside Rivaille’s heat, hot and slick and writhing against Rivaille’s sensitive walls.Rivaille’s eyes roll back in his head as his back arches once more, legs clamping around Eren’s head and fingers grabbing at his hair and horns, demanding that his tongue keep going.Eren growls, hungry hands groping at Rivaille’s ass as he devours Rivaille’s hole with renewed vigor.Rivaille, who’s been on the verge of cumming for the past several minutes, finally lets go, screaming and showering his stomach in his own ejaculate as his orgasm pulls him under, Eren mercilessly eating Rivaille out the entire time.Only when Rivaille’s pleasured screams fade into mewling whimpers and the steady convulsions of his abused asshole finally stop does Eren back off, pausing to admire Rivaille’s wrecked hole, puffy and shiny with saliva.Eren grins and bites his lip, taking in Rivaille’s heaving chest covered in cum and the adorable flush tinting his cheeks.Unable to resist, Eren purses his lips, blowing on Rivaille’s sensitive hole and kissing it, sucking gently and reveling in Rivaille’s wrecked moan.

“Delicious…Do you see what you do to me, Rivaille?I’ve just finished and I’m already hungry for more.”Eren compliments, sliding out from in between Rivaille’s limp legs and sitting back on his heels, licking his lips.

“Eren…”Rivaille moans, staring longingly at Eren’s turgid cock with hazy eyes, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, suggestively asking for Eren’s dick in his mouth. 

Eren notices Rivaille’s vacant, blissed-out expression and frowns, concerned about how conscious his partner is.His gold eyes flood with blue, returning them to their natural green shade as he regains control over his libido again.

“No, Rivaille.As much as I’d love to, I still need you to communicate with me.You can suck me off next time when you can consent properly, _amica mea_.”Eren refuses softly.

Rivaille whines and Eren crawls up his body, quietly shushing Rivaille and kissing him, slow and deep, his hands cupping Rivaille’s face tenderly, trying to give him time to clear his head but remind him that he’s not going anywhere.When Eren pulls back to breathe, a silver string of saliva bridges his red, kiss swollen lips and Rivaille’s, pulling taut and then snapping.Eren gently wipes it away from Rivaille’s face with his thumb, smiling warmly when he sees that Rivaille looks a lot more present than he did a few minutes ago.

“Are you back with me, _dulce meum_?”Eren asks quietly, helping Rivaille to sit up.

“Yeah.I think I stopped being able to have a coherent thought for a few minutes there.”Rivaille admits, voice rough from screaming.

“Sorry about that.I totally overdid it, didn’t I?”Eren asks sheepishly, feeling guilty.

“I’m not complaining one bit, brat.That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had in my life.”Rivaille compliments, conjuring a glass of water and taking a sip.

“Really?”Eren lights up, tail swishing back and forth in the air and making him look like a happy dog.

“Really really, _puella_.Though I do have one complaint…No, make that two.” 

Eren instantly deflates, tail slowly drooping with the thought of having disappointed Rivaille in some way.

“What is it?”Eren asks slowly and Rivaille puts down his glass before addressing Eren.

“One, you never got off.Just looking at your erection is painful because I can tell just how hard you still are.Two, my hole feels so empty now with nothing to inside it.It’s your fault, so you better take responsibility.Fuck me, Eren; fill me up with your cock.I won’t be satisfied until you do.”

Rivaille catches only a glimpse of gold eyes as he’s tackled into the mattress, lips on his neck and needy hands spreading his legs in one fluid motion.Rivaille feels the blunt tip of Eren’s erection nudge his hole and he wraps his legs around Eren’s hips, encouraging him to go ahead and push in.Eren follows his direction but pushes in slowly until he’s buried to the hilt, stopping to let Rivaille adjust to his thick girth.Rivaille can tell he’s barely holding back, noticing Eren’s hands fisting in the sheets and his gritted teeth.Eren’s eyes are also clenched shut, breathing shallow has he holds back for Rivaille.

Rivaille smiles, pleased that even deep in the throes of desire Eren is worried about his comfort and safety.He rolls his hips invitingly, giving Eren the go-ahead to start moving, which Eren immediately accepts, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, groaning in satisfaction.Eren establishes a slow but steady rhythm, hands braced on either side of Rivaille’s head.Rivaille reaches up to thread his fingers through Eren’s hair, admiring Eren’s soft, adoring smile and lime green eyes.Rivaille’s smile quickly morphs into a naughty smirk though, yanking Eren’s head down so he can whisper in Eren’s ear.

“You know Eren, I’m really enjoying this and all, but I thought you were going to break me into ‘a thousand beautiful pieces?’Are you going back on your word?” 

“N-No, I just don’t want to risk hurting you because I got carried away.”Eren stutters, surprised.

“But what if I want you to get carried away?”Rivaille purrs, causing Eren to stop moving.

“What if I want you to be rough?To spear me open on your hot, thick cock?To fuck me so hard that I’m only filled with your name, your pleasure, your seed?”Rivaille moans, licking the shell of Eren’s ear.

“Rivaille, if you keep talking like that…I can’t stay in control much longer—!”Eren growls, eyes switching back and forth from green to gold with growing speed.

“Let go then.Show me your true power and dominate me.Make me scream so loud that every demon in this castle knows that I belong to you and you alone, Eren.”Rivaille demands, biting at Eren’s earlobe.

That’s enough to make Eren finally snap, eyes flaring white hot like fire as he pulls out almost completely before slamming back in roughly, making Rivaille shout in ecstasy.Eren establishes a brutal pace, pistoning his hips with an animalistic ferocity, hands gripping Rivaille’s waist with bruising force. 

“Ah, fuck!”Rivaille moans, succumbing to the mind-numbing pleasure.

Eren starts searching and in a matter of seconds manages to locate Rivaille’s prostate, aggressively pounding that one spot over and over until Rivaille’s seeing stars and babbling incoherently.Eren leans down as he continues to thrust into Rivaille, teeth marking up Rivaille’s chest and leaving teeth marks across the pale skin.By the time Eren is pulling at Rivaille’s peaked nipples, his dick is fully hard again and leaking a near steady stream of precum.

“Do you like that, Rivaille?Do you like it when I fuck you like this?”Eren purrs, voice low and silky.

“Yes, Eren, more!”Rivaille moans.

“Fuck, you’re getting even tighter.You’re ready to cum soon, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes, I—!”Rivaille starts, but his words get lost as Eren starts thrusting even faster.

“I’m going to make you scream so loud that every last demon in the Shadowlands will know that I’m the only one that you submit to, the only one who can bring you this pleasure!”Eren growls.

Eren’s tail curls around his body, coiling lazily around Rivaille’s dick, squeezing and jerking Rivaille off to the pace of Eren’s rough thrusts, making tears pool in Rivaille’s eyes from the intense pleasure.Rivaille’s climax rips through him, voice cracking as he screams Eren’s name at the top of his lungs.When Eren feels the sudden tightening of Rivaille’s ass combined with the lewd moan of his name, Eren cums hard, biting into Rivaille’s shoulder and shooting his load deep inside him, the rippling contractions taking his seed even deeper inside.Eren grinds deep inside Rivaille, his head pressing against Rivaille’s prostate as he milks Rivaille for the last few drops of his cum, drawing out breathy mewls as Rivaille’s body convulses from the overstimulation. 

Once Rivaille has finally gone soft, Eren pulls out from inside his lover, his eyes quickly cooling from burning embers into a deep viridian as he takes in Rivaille’s heaving chest covered in his own cum, the possessive bite marking his shoulder, and his delightfully flushed and blissed out expression. 

“Are you satisfied now?”Eren teases as he drags his fingertip through one of the trails of semen decorating Rivaille’s naval. 

“E-ren…”Rivaille moans brokenly, reacting to the feather-light touch.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?”Eren chuckles, taking Rivaille’s hand in his own and bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

Rivaille nods enthusiastically before closing his eyes and concentrating.A bowl of water and a rag appear on the bedside table and Rivaille relaxes, staring lovingly at Eren as he immediately reaches for them to clean up their bodies.When Eren picks up the rag however, he is surprised to find a black butt plug underneath it.He shows it to Rivaille with a quirked brow and is happy to discover that Rivaille can, in fact, turn a darker shade of pink.Rivaille clears his throat, but his voice still comes out hoarse and wrecked.

“I should have known it was a bad idea to use magic when I’m like this.Please just ignore it?”

“Of course, Rivaille.”Eren smiles tenderly, grabbing the toy and closing his hand around it.He concentrates for a moment and when he opens his hand again, the toy is gone without a trace, like it was never there to begin with.

Eren sets to work cleaning up Rivaille’s chest, starting with the bite mark on his shoulder and working his way down to his soft penis, being as gentle as possible.Rivaille watches him lazily, basking in Eren’s affections.Eren leaves the dirty rag and the water on the night stand, his attention never leaving Rivaille for more than a moment.

Eren carefully flips Rivaille onto his stomach, running his hands over Rivaille’s back and legs, massaging the muscles and working out and soreness from their passionate love-making.He works slowly and diligently, paying close attention to Rivaille’s soft moans of appreciation to know when to slow down or apply more pressure to a spot until Rivaille is a boneless heap, totally relaxed and on the verge of sleep. 

When Eren finishes with his massage, he pulls the blanket out from underneath Rivaille and then lays down next to him, wrapping them up together as Rivaille turns onto his side and snuggles up to him.Rivaille nuzzles into Eren’s neck affectionately as Eren wraps his arms around him, fingers carding comfortingly through Rivaille’s hair the way Rivaille has so often done for him.They fall asleep once more, happily tangled up in each other and wishing that they could stay in this moment forever.


End file.
